This invention relates to a display apparatus usable in various systems such as a computer system or a word processor system.
Display apparatuses serve to convert a video signal into a corresponding image which is indicated on a screen. Some of display apparatuses are equipped with a circuit for adjusting the position of a reproduced image relative to a screen. As will be explained later, a prior art image-position adjusting circuit has some problem.